Twin Pain
by StahlRaven
Summary: Dans une autre réalité, Harry Potter n'a jamais survécu à l'Avada Kedavra du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, grâce à Morgane, un certain blond va s'en aller dans la réalité originelle que nous connaissons pour aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Venez découvrir Drago Malfoy dans un autre rôle que celui qu'on lui a toujours assigné.


Bonjour à tous et merci de me suivre pour le début d'une nouvelle fanfiction!

Disclaimer : je ne fais qu'emprunter certains noms et lieux, tout appartient à JK Rowling.

L'idée de cette fanfiction vient d'un défi qu'un lecteur m'a donné il y a assez longtemps: écrire une fanfiction avec deux réalités, une où Harry a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldy (celle qu'on connait) et une où Harry est mort et Voldy règne en maître. L'idée m'a énormément plu, et j'ai voulu y ajouter l'un de mes personnages préférés, Drago Malfoy dans un rôle très différent que celui qu'on lui connaît habituellement. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Du sang._

 _Partout du sang._

 _Un liquide écarlate qui brille au clair de lune. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs a sa robe blanche tachetée de sang. Mais ce n'est pas le sien. Le garçon à terre, un brun aux yeux gris tente de se relever mais on dirait presque que son corps est complètement paralysé. Incapable de bouger, il ne peut que subir la profonde douleur qui déforme ses traits. À force de douloureux mouvements, il réussit à se relever et dégaine sa baguette pour la pointer droit sur la femme._

 _-Sec... Sectumsempra!_

 _Un jet de lumière violette jaillit de sa baguette, fonçant vers la femme qui n'esquisse même pas un mouvement pour le parer et pour cause: le sortilège de lacération par la magie noire n'atteignit jamais sa cible, déviant à mi chemin de la personne qu'il visait, comme si une force invisible l'avait pris pour l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin. Écarquillant les yeux, le brun re-tente son coup, encore et encore, espérant blesser son adversaire. Mais il avait beau s'escrimer, hurler et tenter de la vaincre, chacune de ses tentatives se solda par un échec total._

 _La jeune femme réajuste sa coiffure sombre avec un geste machinal, l'air déçue._

 _-Est ce donc tout ce que tu as à offrir? murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour que le brun l'entende. Ne peux tu donc pas faire mieux?_

 _-La... La ferme... murmura le jeune homme._

 _-Pourtant, on dirait que c'est la fin pour toi, constata simplement la femme. Dommage. J'aurais espéré que tu tiennes un peu plus longtemps mais on dirait bien que tu es comme les autres humains. Pathétique, inutile et faible._

 _-LA FERME!_

 _Au mépris de ses blessures, le jeune homme se releva, jetant sa baguette sur le sol et asséna à la jeune femme une série de coups de poing et de pied particulièrement violents qui aurait mis à terre n'importe quel adulte. Mais c'était vain. Sans même la blesser ou bien juste l'entailler, il frappe, encore et encore, espérant vainement la vaincre à l'aide de sa force brute. Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas un cil, se contentant d'encaisser chacun des coups. Au bout d'un moment, semblant ennuyée par la ténacité du brun, la femme leva une main en l'air._

 _Aussitôt, le jeune brun s'arrêta de frapper. Quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, il sembla flotter dans les airs, comme si une main de géant le portait. C'était saisissant. Puis il frappa le sol, violemment. Encore et encore, dans une pluie de coups destructeurs et incroyablement puissants. Au bout d'un moment, il s'effondra sur le sol. Vaincu par cette violence et cette magie d'un tout autre niveau._

 _Morgane le fit flotter à nouveau et s'approcha de lui. Le brun ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient clos, sa poitrine se relevait doucement, dans une masse sanglotante et sanglante. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui._

 _-Pathétique humain. Pensais tu vraiment être capable de te mesurer à moi? Pensais tu franchement être de taille face à quelqu'un qui te surclasse à tous les niveaux? Tu as perdu._

 _Chaque mot sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme claque comme un fouet, cinglant mes tympans. Le brun continua à flotter dans les airs, incapable de parler._

 _-Tout perdu._

 _Un rayon bleuté sortit de la main ouverte de Morgane qui toucha de plein fouet celui que j'ai appris à connaître et à considérer comme un mentor. Il ne cria même pas, se contentant de serrer les poings, tout simplement trop fatigué pour hurler. Je le vis flotter dans cet halo bleuté pendant l'espace de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des minutes, des heures, des années. Emprisonné dans ce cocon bleuâtre, il resta suspendu._

 _Instant d'éternité._

 _Puis il s'effondra sur le sol. Du sang coulant de son front. Il ne bouge plus du tout. La lumière du halo bleuâtre commence à se dissiper tandis qu'une série d'éclairs autour de son corps semble saluer la ténacité, la volonté et la défaite de mon ancien mentor._

 _C'était terminé. Morgane se tourna vers ma direction, avec un sourire sadique. Et glacial. Je frissonnais._

 _-Qui sera le prochain?_

 _Armé de ma baguette et de mon courage, je tentai de m'avancer._

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tôt._

Je regarde le ciel. Oui, c'est pas vraiment une pratique courante pour un adolescent de treize ans -presque quatorze- mais c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire, surtout dans ces moments. Regarder le ciel, la lune, les étoiles et me dire qu'il y a encore un peu d'espoir pour nous.

Mais laissez moi être franc: c'est complètement faux. Il n'y a plus d'espoir: à vrai dire, il n'y en a jamais eu. Nous sommes destinés à mourir. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Je l'ai su quand j'avais quatre ans et quand ils ont enterré mon parrain Regulus. À l'époque, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire et lorsque j'ai demandé à ma mère, elle m'a simplement répondu que c'était ça la vie et qu'il allait dans un endroit bien meilleur, comme mon papa. Après tout, c'était ça la guerre face aux Mangemorts: c'était logique qu'il y ait des victimes, non?

De toutes façons, il n'y avait presque aucune chance que mon parrain ne soit la première victime de Lord Voldemort. Et encore moins de chance qu'il ne soit sa dernière victime. Entre mon père, Dumbledore, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et une bonne partie des élèves nés moldus de Poudlard... Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir cet amer sentiment d'injustice quand je pense à eux. Ils méritaient plus que quiconque de simplement... vivre.

-Ouais... Pas de chance, je marmonne ironiquement en enfourchant mon balai pour partir.

Ce n'est pas le meilleur balai de tous les temps -c'est plutôt un modeste Nimbus 2000-. Rien à voir avec les Éclair de Feu dont les Mangemorts s'arment pour poursuivre puis massacrer des gens. Pourtant, le simple fait de voler me détend et me permet d'avoir les idées claires, en rentrant chez moi. Je regarde à nouveau le ciel, complètement dégagé, sans aucun nuage, le soleil éclatant qui brille comme un Gallion neuf. Puis j'atterris non loin de la porte de la maison. Avant de toquer puis d'ouvrir la porte.

-Maman? C'est moi. J'ai eu la chance de trouver pas mal de nourriture de bonne qualité.

En effet, trouver de la nourriture devenait de plus en plus dur ces derniers temps. De nos jours, seuls les Mangemorts et leur sympathisants mangent à leur faim. Et ces derniers temps, la nourriture est devenue si rare que c'est devenu une véritable monnaie d'échange pour les pillards ou les charognards. Parfois, quand je me ballade dans le Chemin de Traverse, je ne peux qu'écouter les sorciers se plaindre de la violente hausse des prix. Et parfois, ma mère dit souvent que si mon père était encore en vie, elle et moi n'aurions pas autant de mal à trouver de la nourriture. Mais mon père est mort avant même que j'apprenne à bien le connaître. Encore une chose que les Mangemorts m'on volé.

-Ah? Bien joué Drago! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Dobby va t'aider à déballer tout ça, d'accord?

Au même moment, un petit elfe de maison apparut. Avec un léger sourire, je le vis s'incliner pour me saluer puis je retirais mon sac à dos, rempli à ras bord de victuailles. Si c'était plutôt simple de créer un potager chez nous et de l'entretenir avec quelques _Aguamenti, Defodio_ ou même _Lumos Solem_ , se procurer de la viande était nettement moins facile à vrai dire. Mais j'étais content d'avoir pu me procurer tant de nourriture.

En entrant, je m'approchais de ma mère agenouillée devant un antique poste de radio. À peine j'entrais qu'elle m'adressa un léger sourire, levant la tête de la table. J'aimais ces moments car tout devenait plus simple: il n'y avait ni guerre, ni peur, ni danger. Juste ma mère qui me souriait, comme quand j'étais enfant.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui?

-Rien à vrai dire. Je me suis juste baladé du côté du Londres Moldu. C'est là bas où j'ai trouvé toute cette viande. Le boucher était un peu étonné de voir que j'achetais toute cette quantité de viande... Et il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il m'a vu la mettre dans mon petit sac à dos.

-C'est bien...

Elle se remit à tapoter l'antique poste de radio avec sa baguette sous mon œil étonné.

-Il y a un problème Maman?

-Rien... J'essaye de faire marcher ce fichu poste de radio.

Ah. Pourquoi est ce que je suis même pas étonné? Après tout, la radio était notre seul moyen d'avoir des informations relativement fiables vu que les journaux étaient tous à la solde de la propagande de Voldemort. La radio (ou plus particulièrement les fréquences clandestines des réseaux résistants) ne ment jamais.

-Tu veux écouter Dumbleville?

-Oui! Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Une vieille femme m'a donné le code et la fréquence de cette semaine contre quelques gallions. Je m'en occupe.

Sous le regard reconnaissant de ma mère, il me suffit de donner quelques coups de baguette sur le poste pour qu'on puisse enfin écouter autre chose que quelques grésillements.

- _Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue dans Dumbleville, la seule émission de radio offrant des informations à cent pour cent vraies!_

-Parfait. Merci Drago.

 _-Et pour commencer cette belle journée les Mangemorts font fort! On m'annonce qu'en ce moment même, le célèbre village semi sorcier Flagley-le-Haut est en train d'être ravagé par nos célèbres amis!_

-Que...

 _-Une brigade composée d'ex Aurors, d'ex élèves et de membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix s'y rend à l'instant même. Pourtant, vous pouvez faire la différence! Si vous en avez les capacités, l'âge et le courage, vous pouvez aider ces gens qui ont cruellement besoin de votre aide. Par ailleurs..._

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ma mère change de station, le visage blême. Une musique moldue dont les trois quart des paroles n'étaient qu'en fait des hurlements sous un fond hard rock se fit entendre.

-Pff... Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais j'en reviens presque à regretter les Bizarr's Sisters, soupira ma mère d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

Il y eut un léger silence tandis que les accords de guitare électrique se jouaient.

-Maman? demandais-je, brisant le silence. Tu crois au destin?

-Je suis une sorcière donc logiquement, oui.

-Flagley-le-Haut n'est qu'à quelques minutes d'ici en balai. Si j'y vais vite, je pourrais peut être réussir à sauver quelqu...

Ma mère me coupa avant même que ma phrase soit terminée.

-Ou bien tu pourrais mourir comme ton père face aux ordres de ce psychopathe.

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui chaque fois que je veux aller me mesurer à eux? rétorquais-je, énervé de ce coup bas.

-Parce que tu n'as même pas encore quinze ans, j'ai trente huit ans et je suis toute seule. Tu ne maîtrise même pas bien le _Protego_ alors tu que tu veux faire face à des adversaires qui eux connaissent très bien la magie noire. Tu te rappelles comment ils ont tué Slughorn puis MacGonagall quand Poudlard tenait encore debout?

Il y eut un léger silence tandis que je me rendis compte que ma mère avait totalement raison là où j'avais totalement tort.

-Tu n'y vas pas. Fin de la discussion.

Mais comment dire? Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'en avais plus que marre que les Mangemorts contrôlent notre monde et se permettent tant de massacres. Et en plus, j'avais quatorze ans et les instructions données sur la radio m'avaient donné du courage. Je levais ma baguette avant de me mettre à courir vers la sortie de notre maison.

- _Accio balai!_

 _-_ Drago, non!

Aussitôt, mon antique balai s'envola à grande vitesse et je l'attrapai en plein vol, avant de l'enfourcher une fois dehors. Ma mère arriva en même temps, accompagnée de Dobby.

-Drago, reste ici! DRAGO!

Mais je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'agissais comme si chaque seconde en dépendait. Et une fois envolé, je n'entendis que la première partie de sa phrase.

-Merlin...

Mais une fois dans les airs, j'étais incapable d'entendre le second morceau de la phrase de ma mère.

-...te protège.

* * *

Malheureusement, l'un de mes arguments pour tenter de convaincre ma mère était faux. En balai, Flagley-le-Haut n'étais pas qu'à "quelques minutes" mais plutôt "trois quart d'heures" de chez moi. Ajoutez à cela le fait que je ne connaissais pas la route exacte et que mon balai était sur le point de rendre l'âme et vous aurez la raison pour laquelle ça m'a pris près d'une heure vingt de route pour y arriver. Et bien sûr, j'étais arrivé trop tard pour réussir à sauver qui que ce soit.

-Oh non...

Vous voyez la scène dramatique des films apocalyptiques où le jeune héros charismatique arrive devant les décombres d'une ville et que, la rage au ventre il fonce vers les méchants pour leur faire payer leurs actes? Eh bien enlevez juste le charisme et les méchants en question vu qu'ils venaient de fuir et vous avez une retranscription à peu près exacte de ce à quoi je ressemblais une fois arrivé à Flagley-le-Haut. Un simple adolescent en pleurs devant une ville ravagée.

Déjà, il y avait des ruines. Partout des ruines et rien d'autre. Une cathédrale s'était effondrée sur elle même et les vitraux défoncés montraient des visages brisés de saints, de démons et d'anges, gisant sur le sol dur. La façade d'un collège moldu qui avaient accueilli des élèves de mon âge dans une autre vie était totalement dévastée, toutes les fenêtres brisées tandis qu'un terrain de sport n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Un immeuble était en ruines et sa chute avait entraîné l'effondrement d'une partie d'un autre immeuble à gauche, résultant en un talus où des ordures non identifiées se mêlaient aux restes de ciment, de morceaux de métal, et de plâtre, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de terre et de cendres non identifiées que le vent balayait. Une station service moldue était complètement ravagée: des voitures étaient retournées, des machines éventrées gisaient sur le sol, vomissant des paquets de fils dénudés qui étincelaient au soleil, des bidons ouverts avaient été renversés en plein dans le passage, et le liquide qu'ils contenaient avait laissé des tâches sombres sur le sol de béton. Le village avait été ravagé il n'y avait que quelques minutes: j'aurais parié sur quelques secondes tellement le passage des Mangemorts était encore à vif ici. Comble de l'horreur, à mes pieds, je vis une peluche représentant un singe affalé sur le sol, les pattes grand ouvertes, de la mousse sortant de son petit corps. J'espère d'un coup que ce n'était pas un présage. J'aurais jamais cru voir ça.

Quelques pas me suffirent pour m'effondrer sur le sol et commencer à pleurer. Oui, c'est plutôt pathétique mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre. J'en avais plus qu'assez. Plus qu'assez de ma propre faiblesse, plus qu'assez d'être toujours là toujours trop tard.

Soudainement, alors que je pleurais sur le sol, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Eh. Ça va aller.

Je tournai ma tête vers la personne qui était là. Cheveux roux mi-longs retenus en catogan, bottes en cuir de dragon sombre et jean moldu délavé... Il s'agissait de Bill Weasley, l'un des plus grands combattants qui a donné le plus de fil à retordre aux Mangemorts. Avec un sourire, il passa la main dans mes cheveux tandis que je me remis à pleurer et tout ce que je pus dire (entre deux sanglots) fut:

-B-Bill! Ils n'arrêtent pas de tuer des gens et je viens tout le temps trop tard pour aider les innocents et je sais p-pas comment les en empêcher et m-maintenant tout le monde m-meurt!

J'imagine que c'était aussi profond qu'absurde.

-Ça ira... Drago c'est ça? Ça va aller. On va transplaner chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu es beaucoup trop jeune.

Beaucoup plus tard, on était tous les deux arrivés juste devant chez moi.

-Tu te rappelles de comment c'était avant, Bill? demandais je. Et ce que c'était mieux?

Il y eut un silence.

-Bah quand j'avais onze ans, à Poudlard, on m'a appris que Voldemort et les Mangemorts avait assassiné plein de familles de grands sorciers très connus et aimés jusqu'aux derniers qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix: les Jones, les Londubat, les Potter, les Prewett et même les MacKinnon. Je passais mes années à Poudlard en ayant peur de recevoir un jour une lettre qui me dirait que mes parents et mes petits frères sont morts eux aussi. Ensuite, quand j'ai terminé mes études, je suis devenu Auror par défaut alors qu'au fond de moi, j'avais toujours rêvé de travailler avec les Gobelins à Gringott's: mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et j'ai automatiquement intégré l'Ordre du Phœnix où plein de gens que je connaissais sont morts les uns après les autres. Quand Dumbledore, puis Sirius, puis Snape sont morts, j'ai dû arrêté ma formation d'Auror pour me consacrer pleinement à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Du coup, je me suis battu contre les Mangemorts ce qui m'a valu beaucoup plus d'ennemis qui n'ont pas hésité à s'en prendre à mes parents et à mes petits frères pour me donner une leçon et dans leur empressement, toute ma famille et morte. Du coup, quelques années plus tard, il y a eu la bataille de Poudlard où un tas d'autres personnes comme sont morts et plein de nés moldus aussi. Puis, ces derniers temps, tous mes amis et ceux qui ont veillé sur moi comme Fol Œil ou Tonks sont morts et maintenant... tout le monde est en train de mourir.

Il y eut un autre silence. Beaucoup plus gênant.

-Mais... C'est horrible.

 _Bravo Drago. Ta maîtrise de l'art de la rhétorique est incroyable._

-Oui. C'est pour ça que tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça, Drago. C'est pour ton propre bien que je parle, me répondit Bill.

Alors là, non.

-Mais je peux t'aider, Bill! Je suis un sorcier, juste comme toi!

-Alors là, c'est mort Drago. Tu es trop jeune...

-Et alors? Tu crois que ça a une quelconque importance _pour eux_ que je sois trop jeune ou non? Un jour, ils viendront m'attaquer moi et ma mère et il vaudra mieux que je sois préparé pour ça! Maintenant que Poudlard est détruit, de toutes façons, je n'ai nulle part où aller! Entraîne moi, Bill! J'étais l'un des meilleurs en défense contre les forces du mal, je me débrouille très bien en potions, en sortilèges et même en métamorphose! Tu verras, j'en vaux largement la peine!

Le visage de Bill s'éclaira.

-Ça marche, louveteau.

J'ai cru avoir mal compris.

-Hein?

-J'ai dit, ça marche Drago! se rattrapa Bill. À partir de demain, on se retrouvera à côté de Loustry Ste Chaspoule. À huit heures du matin. Tu as intérêt à être là à l'heure!

Attendez, quoi? Il a accepté aussi facilement? Pourtant, je laissais pas passer ma chance -mon côté Serpentard oblige après tout- et j'esquissais un large sourire, ravi que quelqu'un me prenne _enfin_ au sérieux, malgré mes treize ans.

-D'accord! Je serais là, promis! Tu veux rester dîner à la maison, Bill?

-Non, mieux vaut que j'y aille. Je t'attendrais demain, d'accord Drago? Demain à huit heures!

-Promis!

Avec un _crac!_ sonore, je vis Bill disparaître et je levai les mains en l'air, complètement ravi. J'en étais tellement heureux qu'en rentrant chez moi, j'oubliais que ma mère m'attendait à l'intérieur. Et même si elle passa la soirée à me sermonner par rapport à mon acte insensé (quel acte insensé?) et Gryffondorien, j'étais fier de moi.

Car j'allais devenir plus fort.

* * *

Et pendant les mois qui suivirent, je passais près de dix heures par jour à m'entraîner avec Bill: de huit heures à dix huit heures, je m'entraînais sans arrêt avec lui. Il m'entraînait à devenir un futur sorcier capable de me défendre, juste comme lui. Même si comme dans tout bon entraînement, il y avait beaucoup de... théorie.

-Polynectar?

La réponse fusa.

-Potion qui permet à un sorcier de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain.

-Ingrédients?

Je les récitais tous dans l'ordre.

-Stupéfix, demanda ensuite Bill sans même marquer une pause.

-Sortilège de Stupéfixion, permet de mettre quelqu'un dans un état allant d'inconscient à semi-comateux.

-Formule et utilisation?

Cette fois, je mordis dans mon sandwich avant de répondre.

-Chtupéfikshe. Fendre l'air de cha baguette et lancher la formule.

Sans s'arrêter, Bill continua, tandis que je mâchais mon repas.

-Veritaserum?

-Pochion qui permet de forcher un chorchier à -gloups-... Hum. Potion qui provoque chez celui qui l'absorbe une incapacité totale à mentir.

-Ingrédients et préparation?

J'obtempérais, récitant tous les ingrédients dans l'ordre avant d'ajouter la préparation.

-Legilimens.

Toujours ce ton inflexible. Lorsqu'on en venait à mon entraînement, que ce soit de la théorie ou bien de la pratique, Bill ne plaisantait pas. Jamais.

-Sortilège très technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. Pour s'en protéger, il faut pratiquer l'occlumancie.

-Sortilèges impardonnables?

Je les citai tous, déclinant leur formule, leurs effets et leur utilisation.

-Potion de Guérison?

-Soixante millilitres de larmes de Phœnix, vingt millilitres de sang de licorne ou de dragon, aconit, ortie, Poussos...

Je terminais de réciter sans aucune faute chacun des ingrédients ainsi que toute la préparation (très voir trop) complexe de cette potion.

-Bien. Très bien. C'est un sans faute ça, Drago. C'est pas trop tôt.

Je pinçais légèrement les lèvres. Même si les compliments de mon mentor étaient rares, je m'attendais franchement à plus de considération ou de chaleur. Mais mon comportement dût trahir mes pensées car Bill esquissa un sourire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Si tu penses que je suis sévère, tu aurais dû t'entrainer avec le professeur Snape. À côté de lui, je suis un ange.

-Tu l'estimais beaucoup, hein?

Bill hocha la tête.

-Ouaip. C'était quelqu'un de bien, même si il était atrocement froid. Mais il suffisait juste de le connaître un peu pour voir qu'il n'étais pas juste le type froid et glacial qu'il voulait montrer aux autres. Et il était vraiment très exigeant avec les nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre comme avec les élèves de Poudlard quand il était encore professeur.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Mais grâce à lui, j'ai appris que le meilleur raccourci est celui qu'on emprunte jamais. Il m'a appris à me battre, à me relever, à encaisser... Et il a repris l'Ordre du Phœnix avec une poigne de fer à la mort de Dumbledore. Même si mon père ne s'entendait pas trop avec lui mais on l'admirait tous.

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis je saisis l'occasion pour amener la conversation à mon avantage.

-En parlant de pères... Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu le mien. Et Maman ne parle jamais de lui. Je sais juste qu'il était un Mangemort. Qu'il s'appelait Lucius Malfoy. Ah et qu'il est mort sous les ordres de Voldemort.

-Ton père...

Le visage de Bill devint songeur.

-Tu es très différent de lui.

-Ah bon? Dans quelle mesure?

-Eh bien...

-Vas y, dis!

Au même moment, le stupide réveil matin que j'emmenais tout le temps avec moi sonna violemment, marquant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Je le maudis sur une trentaine de générations.

-Fin de la pause déjeuner, dit Bill avec un air soulagé. Bien, reprenons. Polynectar?

-Pardon? Je viens de te réciter tout sans aucune faute!

-Oui et moi j'appelle ça un coup de chance. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort.

Je rassemblai mes pensées et m'attelai à la tâche.

* * *

Bill n'était pas là tout les jours malheureusement. Mais chaque fois que j'arrivais à notre lieu d'entraînement et qu'il était absent pour le compte d'une mission de l'Ordre, je trouvais une lettre avec une série d'instructions. Souvent, c'était préparer des potions en rédigeant des rouleaux de parchemin sur la préparation détaillée de celles ci. Ou bien m'entraîner à certains sorts tout en rédigeant aussi des rouleaux de parchemin sur les effets de ces sorts et mon niveau d'avancement là dessus. Contre toute attente, ma mère approuvait ces séances d'entraînement. Elle me demandait souvent d'inviter Bill à dîner à la maison un de ces jours et insistait pour me préparer "un petit en cas pour Bill et toi". Et ce "petit en cas" était généralement deux énormes sandwichs dont j'aurait été incapable de manger complètement même si j'étais affamé depuis des mois. Bill par contre les dévorait avec joie et insistait pour que je remercie ma mère en entrant.

Et le temps passa. Cela faisait un an que chaque matin, j'allais à Loustry Ste Chaspoule pour m'entraîner de huit à dix huit heures. J'avais fêté mes quatorze ans avec la maîtrise totale (enfin) du sortilège de Stupéfixion dont Bill était incroyablement fier. Mes sorts étaient bien plus réussis, mes potions aussi. Grâce à l'entraînement de Bill, j'avais atteint un tout autre niveau.

-Dis Bill, tu voudrais venir dîner à la maison, ce soir? demandais je avec un léger sourire.

-Ce soir?

Jusque là, il avait décliné toutes mes invitations à venir chez moi. Que ce soit dîner, goûter, travailler, lire ou simplement ne rien faire, pour une raison que j'ignore, il s'était toujours défilé.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

-Très bien, pourquoi pas?

-Ah... Ah bon?

-Oui. Il faut bien que je remercie ta mère pour les bonnes choses qu'elle nous donne à manger!

Avec un sourire béat, je m'accrochais à son bras pour qu'on puisse transplaner... Sans savoir que ce simple dîner allait changer ma vie, mon futur et mon monde.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? C'est un bon début ? Je m'excuse de mettre tant de détails mais vu que l'histoire est très différente que celle qu'on connaît tous, j'ai préféré mettre en place les choses doucement. Le prochain chapitre concernera le choix de Drago et la façon dont il ira dans la réalité d'Harry. Je vais essayer de poster ces chapitres en harmonie avec ceux de mon autre fic, "Dante Lancaster", même ci comme contrairement à la précédente je ne sais pas comment celle ci va finir alors cela risque de prendre plus de temps pour écrire les chapitres. En tout cas à très bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


End file.
